Misja: Smok
by TheMaggie
Summary: Mój pierwszy fanfick, na którego zostałam namówiona przez moją siostrę. Opowiada o dziewczynie, która zostaje wciągnięta wraz z jej przyjaciółmi w pewną ważną i niebezpieczna misję...
1. Sen

1. Sen

Z niepewnością pakowała się w duży plecak patrząc na śpiącą rodzinę. Wiedziała, że już nigdy ich nie zobaczy. To uczucie nie dawało jej spokoju, jednak powtarzała sobie, że to dla dobra jej samej i jej rodziny. Odgarnęła ciemnoblond wlosy z czoła i podniosła ciężki plecak. Decyzja o ucieczce w świat, przed tym wszystkim, co się stało, przed tym, czego od niej wymagano, zajęła jej sporo czasu - teraz nie zwlekała. Jak najszybciej przygotowywała się do wyjścia. Wzięła najważniejsze rzeczy - parę banknotów z portfela mamy, coś do picia, mapę okolicy, telefonu nie wzięła - przecież mogliby ją w ten sposób zlokalizować... Nagle, ni stąd ni zowąd pojawiła się Natalia. Szczuplutka blondynka o morskich oczach podeszła do Moniki, przytuliła ją, nie wypuszczając ze swojego uścisku przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu puściła, spojrzała się Monice głęboko w oczy i powiedziała:

- Nie ważne co się wydarzy, nie uciekaj. Nie ma ucieczki. I tak cię znajdą.

Monika wykrztusiła z wysiłkiem:

- Nigdy nie będzie inaczej. Ja nie chcę tam lecieć... Oni...

Natalia podeszła do niej i powiedziała łagodnie:

- Oni nic nie znaczą. Są tylko formalnością, której trzeba się pilnować - do pewnego czasu. Wszystko zależy tylko od ciebie.

Wtedy sen się skończył.

Monika otworzyła oczy.

Zdążyła otrząsnąć się ze snu. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Było ciemno i zimno, Amelia, jej siostra, smacznie spała chrapiąc donośnie. Fiona poruszyla niespokojnie łapą, strącając przy tym telefon Moniki leżący na pufie.

Co mógł oznaczać ten sen? Czy to była jakaś przepowiednia? Po głowie dziewczyny przemykało wiele myśli. A jeśli się sprawdzi? I dlaczego chciała uciec z domu, przecież nic jej się tu złego nie dzieje... Spojrzała na zegarek; był kwadrans po trzeciej. Położyła się spać, długo nie mogla zasnąć. Ale przecież praktycznie codziennie miewa osobliwe sny... Jednak ten bardzo odróżniał się od pozostałych. Dziwnie prejrzysty... Cały czas intensywnie myśląc o tym, co przed chwilą się działo w jej wyobraźni, w końcu zamknęła oczy.

Znów twarz jej najlepszej przyjaciółki.

Uśmiechnęła się i wskazała Monice jakieś miejsce. Z jej twarzy bił anielski spokój. Monika spojrzała się we wskazanym kierunku. Była tam dziwnie gładka skała, nad nią strop z głazu i pnączy, w oddali widoczne błękitne niebo pokryte strzępkami biało-pomarańczowych chmur. Szum wody i panująca wokół dziwna cisza powiększała ciekawość i irytację Moniki. Dlaczego Natka nic jej nie mówi? Spojrzała się na Natkę z niepewnością. Ta tylko zachęciła ją z zadziwiającym spokojem do podejścia bliżej.

- Idź. Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę.

W miarę zbliżania się do skarpy coraz bardziej slychać było dziwne dźwięki, coś jakby strzały i donośne jęki zwierząt. Monika powoli weszła na skałę.

Widok, kóry ujrzała, zapierał dech w piersiach.

Promienie popołudniowego słońca padały łagodnie na porośnięte zieleniną równiny i lasy wielkich, masywnych drzew, których dotąd nie miała okazji widzieć. Przez łąki przedzierały się stada stworzeń podobnych do koni, równie dobrze jak one się poruszając, w górze latały ptakopodobne różnokolorowe smoki; to one wydawały te dźwięki. Poruszały się z gracją godną motyli tańczących pośród kwiatów, wspomaganych letnim, delikatnym wiatrem. Wokół UNOSIŁY SIĘ skały i głazy różnorakiej wielkości, tworząc osobliwą sieć gór; niektóre były wielkie jak 40-piętrowe budynki obrośnięte gęstym, ciemnym bluszczem i różnymi przepięknymi kwiatami i innymi roślinami, z części wypływała woda w postaci potężnych i niesamowicie zachwycających wodospadów. Gdzieś na niebie przelatywał ogromny, czerwono-pomarańczowy smok, wydając z siebie przeraźliwy okrzyk dominacji; w dole zwierzęta rozpierzchły się w jednej chwili, ustępując na powrót ciszy wciskającej się bezczelnie w bębenki.

Nie mogła nadziwić się całemu poczuciu tajemnicy, jakie emitowało z tego miejsca, jego niezwykłości i magiczności.

- Pięknie tu, co? - niespodziewanie Natalia podeszła do niej.

- Bardzo... - Monika, oniemiała i przytłoczona bajecznym widokiem otoczenia, jeszcze chwilę przyglądała się widokowi, po czym zaniepokojona spojrzała się na Natkę. Ta cały czas wpatrywała się w niebo i powoli zachodzące już słońce.

- Słyszę maszyny. Czy zdążyli tu dotrzeć ludzie?

- Tak...

- Bosko. Po prostu super - powiedziała z sarkazmem, wywracając oczami. - Czy oni muszą wszędzie się wciskać... Ale... Co oni do...

Monika z przerażeniem zauważyła ogień wydobywający się zza lasu. Coraz głośniejsze strzały i warkot wielkich, masywnych pojazdów wzbudziły lęk nawet w wielkim smoku, który krzyknął i zawrócił na najbliższą skałę latającą, gdzie się ukrył. Wtem zauważyły wyłaniające się zza powalanych przez ogień i siłę, uzbrojone 4-metrowe roboty, w których siedzieli ludzie. Z pełną sadysfakcją podpalali drzewa i skazywali na okrutną śmierć faunę, która jeszcze nie zdążyła uciec. Obok nich kroczyli żołnierze, też uzbrojeni po zęby, wyposażeni w dziwne maski, którzy podobnie jak prowadzący roboty, zabijali wierzęta i skutecznie pomagali niszczyć tutejszą roślinność. Widać było, że ból i cierpienie innych sprawiają im radosć. Pojazdy, wyglądajace jak czołgi wielkości domów torowały drogę nieszczęsnym ludziom. Nagle wszyscy usłyszeli dzikie okrzyki z lasu. Około 30 niebieskoskórych, 3-metrowych postaci zaatakowało za pomocą łuków, strzał i własnych rąk z pełną nienawiścią pochód. Ten natychmiast odpowiedział ogniem. Tubylcy od ostrzału wrogów padali jak muchy, aż w końcu wszyscy leżeli martwi w trawie lub sami odbierali sobie życie. Żołnierze widząc, że wygrali zabiawiali się ciałami martwych niebieskoskórych. Kopali je, rzucali, a kiedy znudziło im się, zostawili je na pastwę losu. Odeszli daleko dokańczając strasznego czynu, kiedy z lasów ostrożnie i po cichu kolejni tubylcy przybywali opłakiwać swoich braci i siostry, niezauważeni przez wojsko.

- Ludzie nie umieją uszanować tego, co nie ich... - powiedziała ze łzami w oczach Monika.

- Tak... -odpowiedziała Natalia.

- Da się ich powstrzymać?

- Niestety nie. To ich praca, to ich życie. Zostali przeszkoleni, by zabijać, niszczyć i wydobywać. - przerwała na chwilę. - Bywają tacy, którzy sprzeciwiają się temu procederowi, ale zwykle kończą jak te zwierzęta...

Monika spojrzała się jeszcze raz na po cześci spalone już połacie lasów i łąk, po czym zapytała:

- Co to za miejsce? I dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadziłaś?

- Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Na razie pamiętaj: kieruj się sercem. Czasem po prostu serce jest mądrzejsze od rozumu.

Za Natką ukazało się oślepiające światło. Weszła do niego, obejrzała się, i zniknęła. Monika została sama ze swoimi myślami. Rozmyślała o tym, co miało to oznaczać, dlaczego Natka ją tu przyprowadziła... "Dowiesz się w swoim czasie". Czego ma się dowiedzieć? I kiedy? I co ma ona wspólnego z tymi lasami, jak może im pomóc? Tego wszystkiego było za dużo. Za dużo jak na nią. "Dlaczego akurat mnie musiało to spotkać..." pomyślała. Usiadła pod kamienną ścianą, podparła głowę na kolanach i zamknęła oczy.

Radosne ujadanie Fiony rozbrzmiewało w pustym mieszkaniu. Monika obudziła się na swoim łóżku, odkryta, z nogami na ścianie i głową na krawędzi łóżka.

To znowu sen.

Szybko wstała, rozluźniła kark i palce u rąk, i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziła, że z policzków kapią jej łzy. Do pokoju wpadła Amelia. Monika podniosła się z łóżka, rozciągnęła się, porządnie ziewnęła i poprawiła piżamę.

- Ami, wiesz, która godzina? - zapytała się siostry.

- Coś koło dwunastej.

- Słuchaj, muszę ci coś opowiedzieć, coś niesamowitego, co mi się śniło...

- No to zaczekaj chwilkę, muszę ogarnąć swoje rzeczy z łóżka.


	2. Niezwykłe zadanie

2. Niezwykłe zadanie

Monika siedziala w głośnej klasie na historii, opowiadając Natalii o niezwykłych snach. Mówiła o przepięknych lasach, które zostały zniszczone przez bezlitosnych ludzi, o ukrytej w nich, jak przypuszczała, przepowiedni. Za oknem lało jak nigdy, burza rozszalała się na dobre, a atmosfera w klasie nie przypominała pod żadnym względem atmosfery na zewnątrz. Wszyscy znudzeni lekcją, słuchali muzyki, rysowali, inni po prostu spali. Monika ciągnęła swoją opowieść, Natalia słuchała, co jakiś czas pisząc smsy do koleżanki w ławce na końcu sali.

- I co? - Natka wzięła swój zeszyt od historii i udawała przed nauczycielką, że pisze.

- Chyba powiedziałaś mi, że dowiem się w swoim czasie, dalej nie pamiętam... Ale mówię ci, ten sen był jak... rzeczywistość! Wszystko wyraźnie widzialam, słyszalam, nawet czułam zapach tamtejszego powietrza! Było takie orzeźwiające... I to miejsce... - położyła łokieć na ławce, podparla podbródek na dłoni i spojrzała się swoimi soczyście zielonymi oczami na deszcz padający za oknem sali. Wróbelek utknął na czas ulewy pod daszkiem domku dla ptaków, teraz pukał w szybę, zapewne żeby ktos mu otworzył. Powoli chmury ustępowały błękitnemu niebu.

- Wiesz co ci powiem? - Natalia wzięła kolejną gumę do żucia i włożyla ją sobie do buzi. - Masz dziwne sny. I co niby to miało oznaczać, co? - spojrzała się na nią niedowierzająco.

- Myslę, że to proroczy sen... wszystko było takie przejrzyste, jakbym tam była... Co, nie wierzysz mi?

- Nie no, wierzę ci, tylko wątpię, żeby to był sen proroczy, czy jak ty żeś to tam nazwała... - odparła, bawiąc się swoją bransoletką, na jej twarzy zagościł nagle szeroki uśmiech. - No bo wiesz, istnieje coś takiego jak kac, lub stan pod wpływem...

- Nie żartuj sobie! Ja...

- Dziewczynki, mogłabym prosić o ciszę? - przerwała im nauczycielka. Cała klasa odwróciła twarze do nich. - Próbuję prowadzić lekcję.

- Dobrze proszę pani... - Monika musiała już mówić szeptem. - Ja myślę, że to, co pojawiło się w tym drugim, to jakieś miejsce, do którego polecimy w przyszłości.

- Jak coś, to w dalekiej... - Natka pochyliła się w stronę Moniki, wyciągając ołówek i kartkę. - Mów, jak wyglądał ten duży, pomarańczowo-czerwony smok, ja spróbuję go narysować. Zobaczymy, czy to przypadkiem nie jakaś jaszczurka... - zaśmiała się pod nosem.

Monika opisała jego wygląd bardzo dokładnie; w tym samym momencie Natka rysowała stwora. Masywne, pomarańczowe skrzydła o rozpiętości większej od 20 m o krztałcie jak u pterodaktyla, długa, szczupła, pomarańczowa szyja zakończona podłużnym łbem, na którym znajdowała się rozciągnięta na czole i brodzie zwierzęcia niebieska kryza, tylne skrzydlate odnóża zakończone trzema pazurami, i podwójny, fioletowy ogon. Na całym ciele dziwaczne wzory, których jeszcze człowiek na oczy nie widział. Z potężnego stworzenia biło tajemnicze piękno. Po skończeniu spojrzała sę na swoją pracę i przekrzywiła głowę, dziwiąc się wyglądem smoka.

- To coś nie wygląda mi na stworzenie z Ziemi, ani z żadnych mitów...

- To co to w takim razie może być?

- Bo ja wiem? Nie powiem ci miśku, bo sama nie wiem. Coś nie z tej planety. - odłożyła kartkę z rysunkiem i zaczęła chować książki do plecaka. Wypluła gumę, przyklejając ja do ławki. Znużona lekcją klasa powoli wstawała, powstał charmider i zamieszanie. Nauczycielka nie próbowała nad nim zapanować. - Zaraz dzwonek. Pamiętasz, gdzie idziemy?

- Tak, tak, pamiętam... Ale wiesz, że mogą nas złapać? - Monika zarzuciła spakowany już plecak na ramię i poprawiła bluzę.

- Spokojnie, coś się wymyśli - uśmiechnęła się Natalia, w tej samej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek. Cała klasa 3e wypadła na korytarz, zostawiając panią i zmokniętego wróbelka za oknem samych.

Monika i Natka pognały w stronę głównego wyjścia. Dzieciaki z pierwszych klas spoglądały na siebie, robiąc zdziwione miny. Tuż przy drzwiach zatrzymał je ochroniarz.

- A panienki to gdzie się wybierają? - zapytał rutynowym głosem.

- Nasz wychowawca nas zwolnił, proszę pana, idziemy do domu... - mruknęła Monika, po czym usiłowała przecisnąć się do drzwi. Ochroniarz z łatwością odepchnął ją deikatnie. A było tak blisko...

- A nie najpierw do szatni? Buty same się nie zmienią.

- My nie zmieniamy butów, proszę pana. - odpowiadała byle co. Żeby tylko nie mieć kolejnej historii, religii, techniki i chemii.

- Dobra, idźcie. I tak wiem, że idziecie na wagary.

- Yyy... dziękujemy! - odpowiedziały zaskoczone. Jeszcze nie było w gimnazjum ochroniarzy, którzy wypuszczali uczniów ot tak sobie, do domu.

- No już, lećcie, bo i ja będę miał kłopoty. - uśmiechnął sie porozumiewawczo i odsunał się od wejścia. Dziewczyny, rozpromienione wyskoczyły na zewnątrz.

Gdy Monika wyciągała klucze od roweru a Natalia kluczyki od skutera, coś na podjeździe przykuło ich uwagę. Ochroniarz spoważniał, przyglądał się uważnie.

Czarna, elegancka limuzyna podjechała pod szkołę, mocno rzucając się w oczy. Zatrzymała się, wysiadł z niej tęgi mężczyzna w czarym garniturze, za pasem trzymał dobrze widoczną broń. Typowy paker, "piesek rządu", pomyślała Monika. Chłopaki wracający z fajków za szkołą pochowali się szybko do szkoły, wystraszeni. Mężczyzna podszedł do wejścia głównego, widząc Monikę i Natalię spojrzał się na jakieś papiery, które trzymał w dłoni i zapytał się:

- Monika Wasilewska i Natakia Zych?

- Taak... - odpowiedziały razem. Poczuły lekkie zdenerwowanie. Facet z giwerą za pasem przyjeżdża limuzyną specjalnie po nie...

- Idziecie za mną. - rozkazał i spowrotem szedł do limuzyny. Dziewczyny spojrzały się na siebie pytającym wzrokiem i wykonały polecenie. Mężczyzna schował się w aucie, usiadł na miejscu kierowcy. Ochroniarz, cały czas patrząc się na samochód i na przybysza, wyciągnął krótkofalówkę i coś powiedział do kolegi stojącego za szkołą.

Monika szła pierwsza, za nią Natka. Wsiadły do limuzyny, ta stała jeszcze chwilę. Przechodnie gapili się na nią jak na ósmy cud świata.

W środku siedział mężczyzna czytający gazetę, ubrany w taki sam czarny garnitur, co kierowca. Włosy, dosyć krótko przystrzyżone, były ładnie ułożone żelem do włosów. Obok niego leżała duża torba.

Przyjaciółki skuliły się w kącie, spoglądając podejrzliwie na siedzącego. W końcu ten podniósł wzrok, odłożył gazetę i grzecznie się przedstawił.

- O, tak szybko? Nazywam się Tomasz Pruski. Mówcie do mnie Tomek. Pracuję w ZPZ. Moim zadaniem jest ochraniać was...

- Gdzie nas wieziecie? - przerwała mu Monika. Limuzyna niespodziewanie ruszyła z miejsca.

- Opowiem wam i wyjaśnię wszystko później. Narazie prosiłbym was, żebyście wyłączyły telefony i oddały mi je.

- Dlaczego?

- To, gdzie was wieziemy, jest tajemnicą. W czasie tej podróży nikt nie może do was dzwonić. Nikt oprócz was i waszych rodzin nie może o tym się dowiedzieć. Zrozumiałyście? Nikt, naprawdę NIKT nie może o tym wiedzieć, chyba, że na to pozwolimy. A jedziemy na południe Polski, gdzie mamy swoją placówkę.

- A... jaką firmą jesteście, czy czymśtam? - zapytała Monika, w tym samym czasie Natalia próbowała ułożyć się wygodnie na kanapie.

- Jestem sekretarzem Marka Skłuszewskiego, prezesa polskiego wydziału Związku Pozyskiwania Zasobów. Ów Związek zajmuje się... A zresztą, przeczytajcie sobie w wikipedii. - wyciągnął z torby mały laptop, podał go Natalii. Ta uruchomiła przeglądarkę, wpisała w wyszukiwarkę wikipedii "ZPZ", i zaczęła czytać na głos definicję.

- "Zarząd Pozyskiwania Zasobów lub ZPZ, jest największą organizacją pozarządową w ludzkiej przestrzeni. Jego moc jest taka, że większość rządów Ziemi ma mniejsze bogactwa, wpływy polityczne i zdolności wojskowych. ZPZ ma prawa do monopolu na wszystkie produkty wysłane, otrzymane z Pandory i innych pozaziemskich planet. Prawa te zostały przyznane ZPZ w sposób ciągły przez Międzyplanetarną Administrację Handlową (Interplanetary Commerce Administration), z zastrzeżeniem, że będzie przestrzegać traktatu, który zakazuje broni masowego rażenia i ograniczenie siły militarnej w kosmosie. Jej ramię militarne to SecOps..."

- Dobra, ale może coś konkretniej? - wtrąciła Monika.

- Czekaj chwilkę, szukam...Kurde, głupia wiki. Nie ma dokładnego wyjaśnienia. Mam takie pytanie... - zwróciła się do Tomka - Co to Pandora?

- Wszystko po kolei. Nie ma definicji na wiki? - zapytał się Natalii, ta pokręciła głową. - Trudno. Będę musiał wam to sam przetłumaczyć, słuchajcie uważnie. A więc. Związek Pozyskiwania Zasobów zajmuje się - jak w nazwie - pozyskiwaniem zasobów naturalnych. Jej początkiem jest Dolina Krzemowa, to od niej wszystko się zaczęło. Ludzie potrzebują coraz więcej energii elektrycznej, a co za tym idzie - przewodników, półprzewodników i nadprzewodników. ZPZ głównie z tego jest znana, z tego się utrzymuje. Z wydobywania i handlowania nimi...

- Ale po co my wam? Mamy po 16 lat, nie jesteśmy w pełni wykrztałcone, nie umiemy tego, czego od nas wymagacie...

- Czy ja wam powiedziałem, co będziecie robić?

Dziewczyny zamilkły na chwilę, zbite z tropu.

- Otóż naukowcy z NASA poinformowali nas w 2104 roku... - oczy Moniki rozszerzyły się w zdumienu, Tomek pomimo tego dalej nawijał. - o istnieniu Pandory, księżyca Poliferma, planety krażącej wokół gwiazdy Alfa Centauri A. Ten księżyc jest bogaty w unobtanium - nadprzewodnik, który odkryli parę lat później chemicy, też z naukowcami, studiujący próbki gleby przywiezione przez sondę wysłaną na misję na Pandorze. Jest stosowany w komputerach, transporcie i innych dziedzinach. Bardzo cenny, 20 000 000 dolców za kilo. Wiadomo, każdy by chciał to wydobywać, jednak Związek był pierwszy, a nikt nie chciałby ich mieć na karku, właśnie przez ramię militarne... Ludzie z ZPZ postanowili wysłać na Pandorę najpierw budowlańców, potem swoich uczonych i tych, którzy wydobywali na Ziemi, by tam się zagnieździli i przygotowali miejsce pobytu, nazwane później Piekielne Wrota na przybycie innych.

Na tym księżycu mieszka rasa humanoidów zwanych Na'vi, którzy zdążyli się ładnie przywitać z nowymi mieszkańcami. Tak ładnie, ze ponieśliśmy trochę strat... Ale mniejsza. Naukowcy opatentowali awatary - ciała, w których DNA Na'vi jest zmieszane z DNA ludzkim. Przydają się do badań środowiska Pandory i zadań w terenie. Kopalnia poszła w ruch, kolejne złoża były eksplorowane, a mózgowcy dowiadywali się coraz więcej o faunie i florze planety. Pewnego pięknego dnia dowiadujemy się, że jeden jajogłowy, który miał już stworzonego awatara, nie żyje. I tu mieliśmy kłopot. Jego awatar kosztował nas 6 milionów dolarów, nie mogliśmy go więc zniszczyć, za duża strata pieniędzy i czasu, bo wychodowanie go zajmuje ok. 6 lat. A przejąć go mógł tylko człowiek z takim samym DNA. Całe szczęście miał brata bliźniaka. Przysłali nam go; jako były Marine musiał pracować w labolatorium. Współczuję mu... - zaśmiał się cenicznie. - Półkownik Quaritch, dowódca ochrony w Piekielnych Wrotach dał mu misję. Polegała ona na tym, żeby przemówić do rozumu niebieskim ludzikom i zrobić coś, żeby się wynieśli znad złóż, bo skutecznie nam przeszkadzali w przejęciu terenu. Koleś zaprzyjaźnił się z tubylcami, nauczył się ich języka i zwyczajów, został prawowitym członkiem ich społeczności. Polubili go. Ale potem zaczęły się problemy. Zakochał się w jednej z nich, zbuntował się przeciwko Związkowi, prawie zniszczył jeden pojazd. Buntował też Na'vi. Doprowadził do wojny, w której ostatecznie wygrał. Kazał wygnać ludzi z Pandory, niektórzy zostali z nim. Teraz tam wróciliśmy i chcemy odzyskać części maszyn, które straciliśmy w bitwie. Wam Związek powierzył tę misję, by odnależć szczątki Smoka i przynieść jego najważniejsze ocalałe części. Przydadzą nam się. I macie ją wykonać, czy się to podoba, czy nie.

- Ale... dlaczego właśnie my? - zapytała zszokowana Natalia.

- Zostałyście wybrane przez zarząd, jego się pytajcie - odpowiedział lekcewarząco i wrócił do lektury gazety.

Monika, wystraszona rozmiarem wyzwania, spojrzała się za okno. Słońce wychodziło zza chmur, jechali autostradą przez hektary jeszcze zaśnieżonych, mimo 20 stopni ciepła i kwietnia za pasem, pól i lasów rosnących tu i ówdzie.

Ten człowiek... Napewno był niebezpieczny, skoro udało mu się wypędzić ludzi z planety.

- Chwila, czegoś tu nie rozumiem. - odparła odważnie Natka. Tomek podniósł głowę i popatrzył na nią ze zniecierpliwieniem - W 2104 roku? Przecież mamy dopiero rok 2007. Jak niby ma pan wiedzieć, że coś się wydarzyło w przyszłości?

- Poprzez podróże w czasie.

Od odjazdu spod szkoły minęło zaledwie 20 minut, a dziewczyny już czuły się zmęczone.

- Kolejna nowinka techniczna... - jęknęła Natka.

- Wehikuł czasu został wynaleziony...

- Nie, nie musi pan nam opowiadać wszystkich szczegółów naszego zadania. Od tych wszystkich informacji mnie glowa boli. - pysknęła Monika, odwracając na chwilę twarz do ich nowego ochroniarza. - Same się dowiemy, kiedy co zostało wynalezione, i do czego służy.

Na chwilę w limuzynie zapanowała cisza. Tomasz, na powrót zajęty czytaniem gazety, zdawał się być obojętny na ich bezpieczeństwo, pomimo swojego zadania powierzonego mu przez Związek. "Pewnie dali nam go żeby pilnował nas i nie dał nam zwiać przed tym całym czymś..." pomyślała Monika.

Przez 2 godziny nikt się nie odzywał. Natalia oparła się o Monikę, słuchając muzyki z mp3 rysowała pożyczonym od Tomka ołówkiem na pożyczonej kartce. Monika rozłozyła się, kładąc ręce na krawędzi okna i obserwując obrośnięte krzewami i dzikimi trawami otoczenie autostrady. Kierowca skręcił w wąską uliczkę, widok przysłoniły jej drzewa. Pewna myśl przez dłuższy czas nie dawała jej spokoju.

- Panie Tomku...? - zapytała, przełamując ciszę. Natalia wyjęła sluchawki z uszu i słuchała z zaciekawieniem.

- Mówiłem, mówcie mi po imieniu. No, co chciałaś?

- Jak wyglądają te... jak one... awatary?

- Jak Na'vi, tyle że mają 5 palców u nóg i rąk i mają mniejsze oczy.

- Dużo mi to mówi.

- Oj, zaraz ci pokażę... A po co ci to?

- Chce wiedzieć, jak będą wyglądać nasze drugie ciała.

- Dobrze. Poczekaj chwilkę, gdzieś miałem to zdjęcie... Na razie pokażę wam Na'vi, później sobie porównacie do awatarów. - Tomek wziął na kolana laptopa, otworzył go i załadował jakiś obrazek. Odwrócił laptopa do dziewczyn, by mogły go widzieć. Przedstawiał on kosmitę - humanoida, szczupłego, ale dobrze zbudowanego, o niebieskiej skórze i czarnych, długich włosach. Miał ogon, spiczaste, odstające, zwierzęce uszy, i wielkie, błyszczące żółto-zielone oczy, nad którymi nie miał brwi. Na całym ciele widniały ciemnoniebieskie pręgi. Był ubrany w przepaskę, opaski na ramionach i kolanach ozdobione koralikami, gruby pas na brzuchu, trzymał w rękach łuk, na plecach miał tubę ze strzałami.

- Na'vi mają około 3 metry wzrostu. To z tyłu, ten długi warkocz, to jest łącze nerwowe, które jest używane przez nich do nawiązania połączenia neuralnego ze zwierzętami, które chcą ujeżdżać. Nazywają je _tsahaylu_. Pomaga im to w porozumieniu się z nimi. Są szybcy i zwinni. Jak już mówiłem, awatary od Na'vi można rozróżnić mniejszymi, chociaż niezauważalnie, oczyma, mają brwi i pięć palców u rąk i nóg. Chcecie zobaczyć?

Dziewczyny pokiwały głowami. Tomek pogrzebał trochę w komputerze, po chwili pokazał im następne zdjęcie przedstawiające awatara. Nieznacznie się różnił od Na'vi, był też inaczej ubrany. Koszula, kamizelka, buty o wysokiej podeszwie, spodenki w moro do kolan i broń w rękach wskazywała na żołnierza.

- Ten awatar był żołnierzem SecOps, wydziału militarnego ZPZ. Ten awatar to... - przerwał na chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy im to powiedzieć - to Jake Sully, ten, o którym wam opowiadałem. To on zdradził naszą rasę. Teraz jest jednym z nich. - przeniósł wzrok z monitora na nie - Musicie na niego uważać. I w ogóle się z nim nie zadawać, jeszcze poprzekręca coś w tych waszych młodocianych móżczkach - zaśmiał się, po czym dodał - Jest niebezpieczny. Zagroził nam, że jeśli powrócimy na Pandorę, pożałujemy tego.

- I wy się go boicie? - uśmiechnęła się niedowierzajaco Natalia. - Wy pewnie macie tony uzbrojenia i Bóg wie co jeszcze, a oni mają prymitywne strzały...

- To bardzo niebezpieczny i nieprzewidywalny zawodnik. Przekonaliśmy się o tym na wojnie. Jest uparty, sprytny i nie spocznie w miejscu, kiedy coś się stanie jego bliskim lub coś im zagrozi. Myśli taktycznie. Czyli najlepiej się do jego plemienia nie zbliżać.

- Kiedy dojedziemy? - niespodziewanie przerwała Monika, zerkając na zegarek w laptopie.

- Za jakieś półtorej godziny. Pan kierowca jest obeznany w tych terenach. Prawda, panie Edziu?

- No - usłyszały donośny głos dochodzący z kabiny kierowcy.

- Nie wytrzymam. Kartki się panu skończyły... - Natka wskazała na stosik rysunków leżący obok niej.

- Nie skończyły, jeszcze mam. Po prostu nie chcę ich marnować - uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo do Moniki.

Jazda limuzyną nie należała do najciekawszych, jednak przyjaciółki zadowoliły się widokiem za szybami auta i krótkimi pogawędkami. Ochroniarz robił coś na laptopie, nie przeszkadzając im. Podróż do placówki minęła szybko, po jakimś czasie pojazd zaczął się trząść.

- Panie Edziu, już jesteśmy, czy to tylko kolejna leśna dróżka? - zapytał się Tomek.

- Tak, już jesteśmy.

- Okej... Panienki, ogarniajcie się. Niedługo wysiadamy!

Kierowca zaparkował na szerokim podjeździe, dając znak żołnierzom stojącym przy żelaznej bramie, by ją otworzyli. Ci zrobili to, wpuszczając pojazd do środka, na teren placówki.

Ogrodzone odrutowanym, betonowym płotem podwórze było wypełnione krzątającymi się ludżmi. Podbiegali do siebie, krzycząc coś i zaczepiając znajomych. Inni szli w nieznanych kierunkach, lub po prostu stali w małych okienkach w murze na podwyższeniu. Wszyscy ci ludzie, a było ich około siemdziesięciu na całym placu o powierzchni 120 m. kw., byli ubrani jak żołnierze i tak samo się zachowywali. Powoli ustępowali miejsca wjeżdzającej limuzynie. W końcu auto zatrzymało się pod dużym, szarym, prostokątnym budynkiem o płaskim dachu, kierowca pozwolił im wysiąść. Wokół nich zebrała się mała grupka gapiów. Limuzyna odjechała, wznosząc tumany kurzu nad żwirowym podłożem. Wzrok wojskowych śledził ich aż do momentu, gdy weszli do siedziby. Masywne drewniane drzwi otworzyły sie z jękiem.

Wewnątrz budynek przypominał nic innego jak stary biurowiec przygotowany po części do rozbiórki, z tą róznicą, że nie służył tylko biurom. Po żołnierzach wchodzących na górę i zapachach stamtąd dochodzących można było poznać, że piętra służyły im jako część jadalna i sypialna. Na dole znajdowały się kasyno, sala gier i automatów, minibar, kafejka internetowa oraz biuro. Trójka przybyszy skierowała się do biura, nie zwracając uwagi na szepczących wojskowych, którzy wyszli z sali gier. Jeden z nich rzucił:

- Macie przewalone!

- Nie zwracajcie na to uwagi - odparł Tomek, idąc pewnie przez korytarz. - To jest normalne zachowanie, też byście tak reagowały, gdybyście przez pół roku nie widzieli nikogo oprócz kolegów i szefa.

Jednak one wzięły to sobie do serca. Przecież one same o tym wiedziały.

Tomasz doszedł do drzwi pierwszy i otworzył je, wpuszczając dziewczyny pierwsze.

Biuro było obskurne, urządzone na styl kowbojski. Wielki łeb krowy i jelenia spoglądały ze ścian na gości. Ciemne szafki, które pamiętały czasy drugiej wojny światowej, gryzły się ze ścianami pomalowanymi na jaskrawozielony kolor. Czarny zegar naścienny dawno już nie działał. Drewniana podłoga nosiła już ślady długoletniego zużycia, żyrandol obrośnięty pajęczynami w swym gotyckim wyglądzie nie pasował do niczego będącego w tym pokoju. Biurko, starannie uporządkowane, było stosunkowo nowe. Stał za nim fotel, ktory po paru chwilach po wejściu przybyszów do pomieszczenia odwrócił się, a w oparciu ukazal się młody człowiek, brunet o brązowych oczach. Miał ostre, wyraziste rysy twarzy. Ów prezes, którego nazwisko widniało na drzwiach biura i na wizytówce stojącej na biurku. O którym opowiadał Tomek.

- Witam nasze perełki... - mężczyzna obdażył trójkę bananowym uśmiechem. - Nazywam się Marek Skłuszewski, i od dziś jestem waszym szefem. Opowiadałeś im o misji? - zwrócił się do swojego sekretarza, ten skinął głową. - Dobra. Co takie jesteście markotne? Będziecie bogate, poza tym jest taki piękny dzień...

- Jak to? My będziemy bogate? - zapytała Monika.

- Tak... Tomaszu, nie powiedziałeś im?

- Się zapomniało, panie prezesie.

- To na następny raz się nie zapomina! - wziął do ręki kubek z herbatą i wziął łyka. - O czym im jeszcze nie powiedziałeś?

- O wszystkim najważniejszym im powiedziałem, prezesie.

- No niech ci będzie... Okarze się. A co do was, ślicznotki - zwrócił się do dziewczyn - za tą misję dostaniecie sporo kasy, suma zależy od zaangażowania i wykonanej pracy dla ZPZ. Potraktujcie to jako zachętę. A, jeszcze jedno. Wiecie o tym, że nie będziecie sami?

- Bosko. - mruknęła Monika. - To kogo jeszcze tu przywiało?

- Waszych przyjaciół.

Monika spojrzała się na niego spode łba.

- A skąd pan wie, że to naszych przyjaciół zwerbowaliście?

- Mam swoje źródła.- uśmiechnął się na moment.- Chodźcie, zejdziemy do piwnicy. Pokażemy wam naszą Marlenkę - pierwszy wehikuł czasu, jaki został wynaleziony przez człowieka. - wygramolił się zza biurka i wyszedł z biura, reszta zrobiła to samo.

- Jest wielką tajemnicą całego Związku i Rządu. - ciągnął dalej, idąc korytarzem do drzwi głównych. - Dlatego ta misja jest tajna, i tylko odpowiednie osoby o niej wiedzą.

- A nasze rodziny? - zapytała Natalia.

- Dostaną ochronę i monitoring w domach.

- Jezu...

Wyszli na zewnątrz i udali się do otwartych już drzwi po lewej stronie budynku. Przypominały właz od sejfu. Obok nich stał strażnik. Przeszli przez właz i zeszli schodami do pomieszczenia wyglądającego na piwnicę.

- Witajcie w miejscu, w którym chciałby każdy się znaleźć. - powiedział dumnie, ogarniając ręką całą piwnicę. - Tu stoi Marlenka - nasze super tajne maleństwo, które pomoże wam przedostać się do 2017 roku, a później do 2161...

- A nie lepiej od razu do 2161? - zdziwiła się Monika, rozglądając się po piwnicy. Naukowcy w białych kitlach krzątali się wokół wielkiej maszyny przypominającej wielkością mały samochód transportowy a wyglądem bardzo rozszerzoną kabinę prysznicową z metalu i pleksji i z siedzeniami w środku. Inni byli zajęci przy stołach, pochyleni nad próbkami jakiejś substancji. W kącie nieoświetlonym przez świetlówki, stała grupka ludzi zupełnie nieprzypominająca wyglądem naukowców.

- Bo na razie korzystamy z nierozwiniętej techniki wysyłania ludzi w przyszłość, co powoduje pewne skutki uboczne, w tym silne mdłości, utratę przytomności, oraz postarzenie lub odmłodzenie o tyle lat, ile chcemy się przesunąć w czasie.

- Kto tam stoi? - Natalia też zauważyła skupioną w rogu grupkę.

- Wasi przyjaciele oraz jeszcze jedna osoba, ktora z wami poleci. Nazywa się Aleks. Od wczesnego dzieciństwa uczono go angielskiego, teraz zna też biegle język Na'vi. Podszkoli trochę was.

Monika podeszła do grupki. Marcin, wysoki blondyn o przystrzyżonych na jeżyka włosach, szarych, przeszywajacych na wskroś oczach wzbudzajacych w niej dreszcze; obok stał Rafał, nieco niższy od Marcina, szatyn z czarnymi, błyszczącymi oczami. I Aleks, chłopak z długimi ciemnoblond włosami na których siedziały pewnie założone okulary przeciwsłoneczne, zielonymi oczami, ubrany w dżinsy, trampki, białą koszulkę i kurtkę wiatrówkę. Z szyi zwisał mu piękny kieł na rzemyku.

- Hej, jestem Monika - powiedziała do Aleksa, który gwałtownie odwrócił się do niej, kompletnie zaskoczony. - A ta blondynka za mną to Natalia.

- Cześć - powiedziała nieśmiało Natka.

- Hej. - Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyn, po czym zapytał - Widziałyście juz Marlenkę?

Pokręciły przecząco głowami.

- No to na co czekacie? Chodźmy! - wskazał zachęcająco głową na maszynę. Szybko pokonując 20 metrów dzielących ich od wehikułu, Aleks znalazł się obok Marlenki, oglądając ją z zaciekawieniem. Tomasz wraz z szefem zostawili ich na chwilę samych; ci podeszli powoli do wehikułu.

- Niesamowite, że dzięki niej będziemy mogli znaleźć się w tak pięknym i niebezpiecznym świecie jakim jest Pandora - Aleks mówił powoli, w zamyśleniu pogładził Marlenkę po powłoce z pleksji. - Chociaż raz wynalazek ludzi przyda się do czegoś... - spojrzał się na grupkę przyglądającą mu się i słuchającą go w milczeniu. Speszony pochylił głowę, lekko poczerwieniał. - Przepraszam, trochę się zamyśliłem. Wiecie o tym, że postarzemy się o 10 lat? Wy wszyscy będziecie mieli po 26 lat, ja 28. Na Pandorze będziemy sami z jednym naukowcem, więc musimy wybrać lidera naszej grupy. Ktoś jest chętny?

- Może ja? - zgłosił się Marcin. Wszyscy pokiwali głową, zadowoleni, że to on będzie sprawował władzę. Fakt, miał zdolności przywódcze i zawsze organizował swoje grupy najlepiej z całej swojej klasy.

- Dobrze. Ja jestem waszym nauczycielem, jest nim również pani doktor Joanna Stefańska, naukowiec, który sporo wie o środowisku, w którym żyją pandorańskie zwierzęta. Nauczymy was, jak poruszać się po dżungli, i na wszelki wypadek poprawimy znajomość angielskiego. Przyda się wam też znajomość języka Na'vi - nigdy nic nie wiadomo, mogą was o coś się pytać kiedy was znajdą, a wy nie będziecie wiedzieli, co odpowiedzieć.

- Język Na'vi jest trudny? - zapytał Rafał.

- Zależy dla kogo. Ja pochłonąłem go w niecałe cztery miesiące, wy możecie mieć problem, jesli jesteście leniwi.

- A dowiedziałeś się, kiedy mamy wyruszyć? - odezwał się Rafał.

- Jutro - niespodziewanie pojawił się podskoczyli równocześnie. - Przenocujecie wszyscy tutaj, żeby nie było żadnych historyjek z uciekaniem. Lepiej uczyć się na błędach... - spoważniał na chwilę, zmarszczył czoło. - Zdaje się, że są jeszcze jakieś pokoje na trzecim piętrze... Ula! - zawołał, po chwili pojawiła się kobieta w białym kitlu.

- Tak?

- Zapytaj się szefa, czy są jeszcze jakieś wolne pokoje w części mieszkalnej. Jest u siebie w biurze.

Ula pognała w stronę schodów, znikajac na ich szczycie.

- Już jutro? Nie jesteśmy na to gotowi... - zaczęła Monika.

- Im szybciej, tym lepiej. - przerwał jej, wyciągając jakiś zwitek papieru z kieszeni spodni. Ula znowu podleciała do Tomka.

- Są 2 wolne pokoje dwuosobowe. - Tomasz pokiwał głową, pogładził się po brodzie, myśląc intensywnie. - Coś jeszcze?

- Tak. Tu masz telefony do rodzin naszej młodocianej ferajny. - wskazał kciukiem na Monikę i resztę - Poinformuj ich o misji, i zastrasz, że jeśli pisną chć jedno słówko komukolwiek, wszyscy z grupy zginą.

Monice zakręciło się w głowie.


End file.
